Coming
by KeriThePigeon
Summary: Todd wakes up, and everything isn't quite what he remembers. Past Todd/Viola, current Todd/Davy. T until further notice.
1. Awakening

**Coming**

"Hey."

"Hey." Her broken smile.

"I'm back."

"You're back." The smile starts to reach her eyes.

"Are you gunna welcome me back proper or what?"

"Welcome back, Todd." She starts to grin. She's grinning now, and it seems like a halo of light engulfs her. It makes me smile, too.

"Good to be back, Viola." And she's all over my Noise now, too, cries of Viola and She`s here and Ben? Ben? And Angharrad? And Lee? And Viola? Viola? Viola. Viola!

And everything comes rushing back, and then _it_`s all over my Noise, the memories of what we`ve done, and there`s us, running from Aaron, and Manchee, ruddy good effin` dog.

And when I try to get up, she shoves me back down, and stands up herself, this angry glow in her eyes. I don`t think I`ve ever seen her so angry.

She whacks me one across the head, and I bring a hand up to the spot.

"Who do you think you are, Hewitt?" She yells, the angry glow not fading from her eyes.

"You just… Die on me, and expect it all to be okay? You expect me to just… allow all this to happen? Just stand by and watch as you fade away?" Her eyes narrow, and a piece of thick, dark hair falls twixt her eyes.

I think about how I want to push it back.

And how I want to feel her in my arms again. Feel her comfortable weight leaning on me, her familiar silence settle in the midst of all that Noise I spill out.

My Noise, speaking of which, is bellering like a calf with a leg cut off.

And all I can say is,

"Viola."

And her face softens, and I stand up, and she crushes me in a hug with strength I didn't know she had.

My Noise goes yellow with embarrassment when I notice the watchful Spackle sitting at the foot of my bed.

And then, I notice the band on his arm.

1017.


	2. Sleeping

**Coming**

1017.

My mouth hangs open and Viola glares holes right thru his head. He stands up and as he leaves he shows me thru his noise everything that happened. And my Noise bubbles up all red and angry, and then it cools off. I suppose he didn't mean none of it. And he lifts the tent flap and stalks off. And as the tent flap flutters closed I hear suddenly,

"Pig piss?"

Davy? Davy. Davy? What happened? And then I realize. Thru the haze of Noise coming from everywhere, I see it. The Spackle got Davy back. They got him back. He's back! And then I think of the Mayor, and how the Mayor could be back, until the memories of him stepping back into the ocean come rushing in, and suddenly, everything is right with the world. And Davy bursts thru the flaps, and leaps over to me. And I see the happiness buzzing and just flying round his Noise, and I move to stand up again, but then both Davy and Viola shove me back down and yell,

"Sit!"

And then Davy's Noise rushes into my own and there's memories and thoughts and emotions and there's so much care and love and concern and askings and love and worries and happiness and betrayal at his father's actions but that's all right now because he's full of happiness and love and care and-

Love? Love? Davy? Davy Prentiss? Love? Love! Not brother love, neither.

And when I shake my head clear of all his Noise, Viola's gone outside to talk to Bradley and I notice Davy's Noise is all yellow with embarrassment, and his face is all pink and he stutters something I can't hear because the thoughts and Noise is building up around me- Love? Love? Davy? Davy? Love?

And then I realize. And Davy's face turns white and he turns and runs away, faster than I've ever seen him go, and as I watch him run, I see him, and all I can think is-

"He isn't half bad-looking."

I'm walking round the campfire looking for Davy and Viola and Lee, and when I can't find 'em, I just turn right round and go straight to the stables. And I'm halfway there and suddenly I hear rustling from the bushes just to my right. I hear Lee's Noise going all mushy and happy and I feel the silence of a girl- Lee's got himself a girl? I grin to myself and push thru the branches, figuring it'd be kinda fun to walk in on 'em. And then I see Viola.

Viola.

Viola?

Viola!

Vi?

Viola?

Why?

Why would you-?

And my Noise turns to anger and I leave. Viola's long since stopped sucking face with Lee and she runs after me calling my name. No. Not this time. I run faster, and when I push thru the stables, I listen for Viola, and I hear her leave. I glance up. Davy? Davy's sitting there with his head in his hands and his Noise bellerin' like a newborn calf about something like wanting to drown himself or something.

"Davy?"

He looks up sharp, and his Noise shuts up real fast. His eyes are bloodshot. The man's been getting a little heavy on the liquor. Angharrad whinnies softly, and I turn my body to her. I keep my eyes on Davy, tho. And he glares with his usual expression and says all gruff-like,

"Pig piss."

And for a second, I remember how much I hated that name. And I think now how much I miss it. And he musta heard it in my Noise, 'cuz he stands up and I can't help but think about how muscular he is, all angles and structure. And he comes closer to me, and he hugs the life right outta me. I can smell the alcohol on him, but I don't care, 'cuz underneath all that there's a smell that smells like Davy, like hay and metal and work and just Davy. Just Davy. And I realize I'm hugging him back, and then he grabs my hair, gentle but firm, like he always is when we aren't fighting like dogs, and pulls my head from his shoulder, and he presses his mouth to mine. He tastes like he smells like alcohol and hay and metal and work. And Davy. He tastes just like Davy.

I wake up in the hay in the barn, with Angharrad nestled close, and my body all wrapped up in Davy. We're all tangled, and I can't tell who's who. My head is resting just where it fits, in the crook where his neck meets his shoulder, and the sunlight and the hay and the smell is making it so hard to stay awake. And suddenly Davy groans. He takes an arm out from tucked under me and uses it to cover his eyes. And I quiet my Noise down 'cuz his is wailing about his hangover. I just smile, and press closer into him, and try to sleep a little longer.

Because dammit Davy, if you ain't the most comfortable human being in the world, we need to find a new one.


	3. Drunk

Quick note before I continue:

My dearest Anonymous Reviewer aka ThisIsBlowingMyMind (Clever… Very clever), I must thank you. I was beginning to think my story wasn't good enough for reviews. I was having a really terrible time, and then you came along with all your fancy "words" and you made me blush. =^_^= Have I ever told you how much I love you? Because what you said made me happy. Veeeeeeeeery happeh.

The Y Effect, I must thank you for your review! It definitely encouraged me to continue writing. Thank you!

U r awesome, Thank you, as well! Your review pushed me over the edge and told me to get off my fat lazy ass and get writing.

I'm so, incredibly sorry for not updating LIKE SIX THOUSAND YEARS EARLIER, and I must apologize. I'll do my best to get a chapter up a week, but I can't say I'll be able to do it. I have had SO MANY EXAMS, IT'S NOT HEALTHY~

Yeah. My tutors are like WE MUST GIVE THIS ONE PARTICULAR CHILD SIX HUNDRED EXAMS NOW and I`m like Noooooooooooooooooo~

Now, enough of my mushy mush-mush. It has come to my attention that I have totally disregarded the disclaimers. I also must apologize for the inexplicable wait. I am a procrastinator at best, a lazy lump of nothingness at worst.

**I OWN NOTHING~**

And it's back to hell again. Viola's givin' me looks that I don't wanna see, Lee looks guilty as hell, and Davy's actin' stupid, like usual. I don't think he remembers much 'bout the other night. Which wouldn't surprise me, I reckon he went thru about six bottles of whiskey. There are dormitories here, but they ain't nothin' like the ones in Doctor Snow's city. These ones are open now, with no real segregation, 'cept girls who ain't married need to stay in the girls dormitories and guys who ain't married gotta keep to themselves. 'Course, that don't mean you don't get to share with your own sex. Davy barked out an order which got me an' him a room together. Of course, there's only one bed. We take turns sleepin' on the floor, 'cuz of all his "manliness". He don't wanna be "caught being gay". I can see straight thru his Noise, tho. It ain't nothing like anything you ever saw before. It's so packed with images of women and their bits you'd never think nothin' of what happened a few weeks back. I think he remembers.

Viola keeps tryin' to apologize, but I don't listen.

Why?

Why would she stay for so long, wait for me, and then shatter every hope I had?

Why?

It's stupid.

Women're stupid.

Lee's stupid.

Life's stupid.

Davy's stupid.

And I'm thinkin' this as I walk into the bar. Few whiskeys never hurt no one. Right?

I find out later I'm wrong. Davy's drunk. Again.

He gives me lopsided grin when I walk in.

I realize I like the sober smile more.

His drunk Noise is just as open as his sober Noise, 'cept he doesn't cover it up as much with naked women as a bunch of memories of a fully clothed me.

And it makes me smile, whether it's from the whiskey or the Todds in his Noise, or a mixture of both, and when he hugs me, I just let him hug me, and I smell all the Davy in there, even under the alcohol.

I let him drag me away, and we end up in a clearing, and I can't remember if here is important or not, 'cuz it seems familiar and it's nagging at the back of my brain, but I can't seem to care 'cuz he's runnin' his fingers thru my hair, and it feels nice.

I realize that Davy Prentiss is a very nice person. He's a romantic drunk, too.

And that in itself makes me question whether I like the drunk Davy or the sober one better.

I decide that after the umpteenth kiss that I like the drunk one plenty, but if this was all done sober, I'd like it a whole lot better.

He likes my hair.

I don't know why, but he seems to like to put his hands in it.

His Noise presses into mine, and it's not uncomfortable, or anything. It's like it's blending together.

I see me, and Viola – surrounded by a dark hue of black – and Lee, and me some more. I see what he wants, and thru the haze of all that drunkenness, I can see the more innocent, honesty of what he wants. He wants to be able to hug me, and hold my hand.

But he ain't gay. That's what his brain's tellin' him. He ain't gay.

No.

He ain't gay.

But that ain't what his body's sayin', with all his hugging, and affection. So much love.

He gives in to just holding me, and I bury the bottom half of my face into his shoulder. He still smells like Davy. But there's less alcohol on him this time. He ain't nearly as drunk as he let on.

That's okay with me.

I wake up in a daze. We're in a clearing, the same one I caught Lee and Viola in. I notice Davy`s holding me, with his hand running thru my hair. His nose is nuzzled against my neck, and it presses there lightly every so often.

I decide I kind of like it.

I close my eyes, and he hasn't even noticed I'm awake yet. He presses a kiss to the top of my ear and pulls his arm back. He gets up quietly, and I force myself not to cringe. Of course he's gonna to leave, he's probably just looking for a little amusement, and now when I wake up and ask why I was in the forest and not my dorm, he's gonna laugh.

But I feel him pick me up, and walk me to our dorm. He's all quiet, and his walk is real smooth, without the usual swagger he has around women

(and me-)

and he puts me down on the floor, not the bed, because it was his turn, and he takes a deep breath.

He whispers a quick apology to me, which I didn't understand, until he did something I wasn't expecting-

He kicks me real low and swift, right in the ribs.

"Wake up, pig piss!" he barks harshly. "It's breakfast."

I guess I'm just building the bridge now, away from Viola, towards Davy.

And I realize I like Davy.

But I miss Viola.


	4. Sober

Er… remember when I said, "I'LL JUST UPDATE EVERY WEEK AND YEAH I'M AWESOME" and stuff? Yeah, er… JK~~ I'm really stupid, and I was just like, "Oh, I have five days" and then like two months later I'm like "SHIT!" So. Yeah. DO NOT LET ME FORGET THESE THINGS, WONDERFUL, SURPRISINGLY FAITHFUL READERS AND REVIEWERS. A couple of shoutouts before I continue~~

The Y Effect: Oh, you are wonderful, you know that? You're just like "Yeah, this author's a lazy lump of crap, but THAT'S OKAY~" Yeah. I love you, bro~

Zora Vale: My dear, to be totally honest with you, I am so glad I was able to convert you. :D I love T/D, and T/V, but I like T/D much better, and I think EVERYONE should too. So VIRTUAL HIGH FIVE FOR TODD PRENTISS~~~ I love you too, bro~

SO ANYWAYS. I own nothing but the typewriter I am on currently. :D

Also, I haven't QUITE figured out all the technicalities of FF like linebreaks and BOLD and ITALICS and shit just yet, so bear with me.

Breakfast was just as awkward as it always has been, which is to say that Davy stood around in the corner waitin' for me to pick a spot, and then he'd sit across from me, and we'd eat in silence. I don't know if this is the hangover talkin', but when I go to sit near Viola for the first time in months it seems like (she's still shooting me apologetic glances that I still don't like) Davy goes all tense. An' when he goes to sit across from me he finds that Lee's beaten him to it. He scowls and sits on my right, 'cuz Viola's on the left.

His shoulders are hunched, he shoots Lee angry glares, and Lee just shakes his head a bit every time.

Viola's eyes are glued to her plate, and my brain says 'Good, she should be sad.' But my Noise is sayin' that I forgive her, and that it's okay, and that I get it. And I think that maybe my brain is makin' up little lies where the truth should be, because that's how I think I should feel, but I don't.

All this thought is turning my Noise a nasty shade of confused green, so I tell my brain to shut up, and go back to my mash and sausage.

We finish in the awkward silence we started in.

So we've started on a new bit of housing, and it's gonna take up all the empty space next to this big old house that no one lives in anymore, and it's gonna take up all the space in the house, too. I've been put in charge, more or less, of the construction worker welfare and stuff, and Davy's stuck with helpin' me, because way back when I don't wanna remember, when I was with the Mayor, helpin' him build his big old office thing, I was more interested in the Spackle than the damn construction. They still don't trust Davy as much as they should. He helps me read everything, but I'm getting good at soundin' things out now.

For the first time in I think forever, Davy Prentiss is a name I look forward to hearing.

Last night, it was Davy's turn on the bed again. I should have remembered, but I didn't, I forgot. I forgot. I just collapsed on the bed, and fell asleep. And when I woke up, I was on the bed, which was a surprise, and Davy wasn't on the floor, which was another surprise. It was too early to be thinkin', so I decided to curl back up into the heavy blanket and fall asleep again.

'Till I remembered that the blanket wasn't s'posed to be _nearly_ that heavy. I twist under the weight, and wait for my eyes to adjust, and then my vision is full of Davy, just sleeping there like no one's business. His arm is tucked around me, and I decide to just leave him there, 'cuz he ain't gay, he said so himself. His dreamin' Noise though, that's a different thing.

That's a different thing indeed.

I'm really off today. Review that for me?


	5. Together

Hi. I'm still alive. I promise I'll update. I love you.

When Davy rises, he rises. That man can yawn. When he stretches, you can hear all the little nooks and crannies in his back crack and pop, and he makes a low sound in the back of his throat like it's the best feeling in the world. He flops down again and curls back into position, like he's remembered it's our day off. He lets his forehead relax, and all the little wrinkles that he gets when he's tryin' to work up the courage to open his eyes fade. He pulls his arm in, and it's still wrapped right around me. He cringes, like he's only just remembered I was there, and pulls his arm back into his chest, leaving us both colder than before.

If there's one thing I don't like, it's being cold in the morning.

I shift closer and get right into his space, pushing my legs twixt his and pressing my head into the bottom of his chin. Instead of closing my eyes and pretending to sleep, I keep 'em wide open and blink a lot. I'm done doing this little dance around the square with him. He opens his eyes very slowly, and his forehead wrinkles against the light. He keeps his eyes fixed straight over the top of my head, and I stare up at him out of the corner of my eye. When he finally takes a breath that expands his chest into mine and looks down at me, I meet his eyes head on and wrap my arms right around his torso. He freezes visibly in his spot, the stubborn twat, and his eyes glaze over. His Noise has gone all soft and quiet, tender, almost. Like a baby deer headin' out into a clearing for the first time. I breathe sharp in thru my nose, and let my voice take over the silence in the room.

"Mornin', Davy."

It's almost a whisper, and ass he says it his eyes start to unfreeze and drift over my face.

"Mornin', pig piss."

We lay there and have a bit of a starin' contest. I let him win and watch his collarbone move as he swallows. He answers questions I ask him about the construction plans for two days from now, after our break. Quiet, tentative, his arms re-twist themselves over my body and I let him stay there. His shoulders fall and he leans over me, over my head. I tuck under his chin and let him push his mouth onto my skull, right where all the hair meets at the top of my head.

"You're gay." I state it bluntly. It's the truth, after all. His only response is a low hum to my hair, and he pulls me into his chest. I feel like I'm drowning in all the warmth, so I throw my face into open air and say,

"You told me you liked women."

"I lied."

And when he says that I feel like a dam has burst because now my noise is roarin' with questions and feelings and Violas and Davys and Lees.

Did I like Viola?

Of course I did.

I still do.

What about Lee, how am I s'posed to deal with that?

Who cares?

Davy.

DavyDavyDavyDavyDavyDavy—

Davy.

So I let him kiss me, nice and slow, and his arms are firm and his lips the same. And it feels fantastic.

.*.*.

At breakfast, I feel Davy right next to me from when I picked up my rations to when I sat down. My hair is all tingly, and when Viola looks at me, my face feels like it's on fire. We go thru the motions, Viola and I, all the polite small talk in the morning. She's readin' my Noise, I can feel it, and she shifts her eyes to Davy. He's pressed right close to me on the bench, his shoulder touching mine. I duck my head a little, and she nods. I hear what she's tryin' to say, but her body language says a different thing altogether. She's angry. She's hurt.

But so was I.


	6. Possessive

I feel and hear 1017 more than I see him. I know he's there, and I know he's the Sky now. Him and Ben, they're the bridges between our worlds. The translators, the communicators. All around, I hear nothing but the bridge and how women should have Noise and how everything will get better. Makes me bitter, it really does. Makes me feel like I failed. Like I was a general in a war I was tryin' to avoid. When I spill all this to Ben, he shakes his head. He knows I'm agitated, he can feel it. He knows the bridge isn't why. I know 1017 knows me inside and out, he's read me a thousand and one times while I was asleep. Don't bother me, though. I can read him right back.

"Viola," the spack says in his weird, focused Noise. "Viola."

"Viola," Ben replies. They're analyzing me, and for the first time I find myself trying to push the warm, coaxing hand out of my Noise, out of my mind. I just want privacy. I don't want to talk about Viola. _Viola_ doesn't know how good she has it. _Viola _doesn't understand. Prolly never will. She and Lee can just go misunderstand somewhere else, somewhere away from me.

I feel my Noise building up rage that really, honestly ain't there anymore so I just shut it all off. I can do that now, definitely. I can shut off my Noise, sure, but I can shut off all the resentment I have for Lee and Vi. Prolly 'cuz it's not really there. It's what I want to feel. But I just don't. What really ticks me, though. What ticks me isn't that she went off with Lee. She was prolly lonely. He treated her like a princess. I treated her like a boy. A real fragile boy. Even after all we been through, she was like a sister. It made sense. But why was she angry with me? Why couldn't I do the same? She's selfish. No, Viola can't be selfish. She was angry, but it was different. Possessive. _Jealous_. Viola was jealous. She'll get over it. I did. She'll be fine.

When I snap out of my thoughts, Ben's half asleep and 1017's got his head down on his arms. When I get up to go, Ben calls after me, like an afterthought.

"Women are the most complicated things you will ever find. They're the only people that can sort themselves out."

So when Viola and Lee come walkin' my direction, I pass 'em with Davy doggin' along behind and my chin up, because Vi can handle herself now. Her first instinct is a glare, but one glance at Davy and she softens. She knows, and she's giving up. Never much of a quitter, that girl, but she knows which battles to fight.

Davy's shoulder's been touchin' mine since we left the dorms, and I don't mind one bit. The later on in the day it's got the harder he's pressed against me, and now the pressure's gettin' to me. I want more.

So when he drags me up the stairs to our dorm, maybe I don't mind too much. And maybe when he has me pressed up against the door while he's fumbling with the lock I push him away a little less than usual. Maybe I don't fight it when he shoves me to the bed and has his hands on me before my head hits the mattress.

Maybe I help him tug off my shirt this time, and maybe his pants hit the floor a little bit sooner.

Maybe I let him go a little bit farther than just touching.

Maybe I help.

The next mornin' was all rush and stumble, a fight to get out the door on time. Davy pushed me right down the straight path, past the turnoff to the mess hall. He dismisses me down that footpath and turns to the mess hall, and I'm just too blissfully out of it to do anything but stagger down the trail into the trees, past clearings and kids and Spackle and the whole place is just peachy.


	7. Close

Hello, my lovely little sunflowers~

I'm sorry that the last chapter sucked hardcore but I needed a really quick filler and it was 696 words and that was too good an opportunity to let up 3

Anyways, I clearly can't write "feelings" and I love you and you all look fabulous today.

P.S. Behold, look at all this fluff~

* * *

><p>Everything is what it should be. Everything is right.<p>

So when Davy lurches thru the trees towards me with an apple in his mouth and a rucksack over his shoulder, I didn't think anythin' of it. I let him wrap his arm around my neck and pull my head into his chest, playin' around. There's a whole cluster of bushes and trees and things in the next clearin', trees with Spackle fruit and Spackle berries and the grass is all different and me and Davy are still playin' around when we get halfway up a hill somewhere where there are New World people and Old World people and families and kids and old people and young people and just everybody. It's happy, and it's gettin' kinda dark but it's spring and this is all so unreal. It's like we moved to a whole New World in the time it took us to sleep. This isn't the same place I died in, this isn't the place I saw man become animal, man become monster. This is happiness, which is somethin' I thought I had until now.

I'm sittin' there, thinkin' about all this, and I've kinda gotten lost in my own world until Davy comes runnin' back from the spot where some kid's ball landed. This is all so quiet. Simple.

"Shouldn't it be, though?" 'Course I said that out loud. I turn to Davy and shake my head.

"It ain't right. I like it, but it ain't right. We're gonna screw it all up again, I know it."

"We shouldn't have to deal with that no more though," he drawls, sighin' and floppin' down onto the soft grass. He holds the apple just above his mouth to speak and closes his eyes. "I think, pig piss, I'm just real tired of other people shovin' the whole world onto your shoulders. It shows in your face, you feel it just the same."

I know he feels his eyes on me, there's a crease somewhere in his brow, tension somewhere, but he's tryin' not to care. I'm makin' him nervous by starin', so I stop and I pluck the apple right out twixt his teeth and take a bite. I let my legs stretch over the curve of the hill, and it feels like the whole world is bent to fit me. I let the wind blow back my hair and I let the breeze take all those thoughts, the harsh thoughts of war and killin's and politics and New Worlds and Old Worlds and men and boys and all of Old Prentisstown, all of it, just tumble away.

Feels like I'm flyin'.

Davy's sketchin' somethin', I never knew he could sketch, but it's real rough and it looks like sticks and a square and it must have somethin' to do with the plans because it looks like it could be very businesslike and passed off for somethin' important in the future.

We stay like that for God knows how long, chatting and bein' silent and chatting and eatin' until long before sunset. We stay until the clouds thicken, though, and the sky darkens even though it's barely after lunchtime, and when Davy looks up he blinks because he got smacked in the face by a raindrop. He lets his shoulders fall and he forces himself up, lookin' real disgruntled. He holds out a hand and hauls me up, as well, though I could have very well done it myself and he knows it. He throws his book into the sack and slings it over his shoulder.

When he takes my hand, my _hand_, and pulls me a little ways off into a more secluded, covered part of town, mazework of alleyways and covered hallways in the streets, he throws his sack into an open doorway of a café and pulls me with him right past it, into the back corridors of the houses. It's still light out, but it's cool, shaded and a dim shade of blue-gray that we can only feel because the sky is covered with cloths hangin' twixt people's windows over the narrow sidestreets. It's quiet here, residential, and the only sound is boots hittin' the cobblestone and the rain patterin' down on the weave cloths. He's relaxed completely, head bowed back, takin' the smell of earth and rain right in.

He's so happy.

I step up right in front of him and he slows to a stop, and he looks down and I'm right in his face, bumpin' my nose into his and I'm vying for the interest he's been giving the rain and when I can finally call all his attention mine I push our mouths together, real quick, just because I can. We break off, and it's not even a second and a half before he's turned his chest to me properly and presses into my lips again, with one hand on my chest and the other on my shoulder. I can feel the force of his whole body focus to the points where he's makin' contact and his feet are movin' to close as many gaps as he can twixt our bodies and I'm backtrackin' because he's pushin' against me until I finally hit a wall and arch right into him.

His fingers splay out wide on my sides and the pads of his thumbs are rubbin' circles into my hips. The toe of one of his boots is touchin' the wall, touchin' the outside of my own, and his other thigh is pressin' against my bent leg and now it's not forceful, now it's just movin' against one another to get closer, to fit better. My arms are locked at the wrist over his shoulders and I can feel my bent leg wrap itself around his like it isn't even mine. He moves that leg in closer, his knee right twixt my legs and his movements are gentle and cautious but his hands and mouth aren't, because they've done this so many times that he knows how hard his long fingers can dig into my hips before it becomes too much. It'll leave bruises, but I know that he knows that I don't mind one bit.

My arms are tightening and everything is gettin' closer and we barely breathe, but when we do it's thru the nose, and it's sloppy but it means somethin'. I can't think anymore, just feel, and it feels like this is definitely what should be happening twixt us.

By the end of the night, when the rain is still going, but not quite as heavy, we're back in the dorms and the sack is there and we're still locked together, have been all the way thru, and all I know is that when I finally get to sleep that night, I haven't ever felt close like this to anyone.

Not even Viola.

* * *

><p>Dear God, the fluff ;A;<p>

Anyways, look at me, posting lots in one night at one in the morning

Until next time, sunflowers~


End file.
